Downfall of Good and Evil
by Silvonas
Summary: FFVI AU Carrie is dragged into a world of adventure as she struggles to save the world, and all to save her mom! She will face hardships and family she didn't know she had. All while the King tries to capture her. All while she is 5. Some terms changed.
1. Prelouge

The Downfall of Good and Evil

Prologue

I glared at him. How dare he! How dare he ask me that question! He knew I could kill him with a thought! My eyes narrowed into a dangerous glare, which made even him flinch.

"You think I caused this don't you!" I growled at him.

"I never said that..." he muttered. _No but you implied it,_ I said to myself. After a moment I responded with, "Why do you care what happened to her? It's not like she died, she's still alive. In fact I kept her that way!" It was then that he glared at me. There was great anger in his dark brown eyes, and his pupils narrowed upon me.

"You almost killed your own sister when you took over her body!!!!!" He roared at me. I couldn't help but to shrink back from him; I maybe more powerful then him, but he is the king still. Behind me there was a deep growl and a trail of smoke.

"Calm down," I said over my shoulder, and the growling and smoke ceased. "You want to know what happened?" He nodded. "Fine," I sighed and a shifted to a more comfortable position, this was going to take a while. "This whole mess started with Carrie's dream, and it went down hill from there…."


	2. Dreamer's Truth

**Chapter 1: Dreamer's Truth**

All the sudden a bright light filled Carrie's eyes, she screamed out at the sudden pain it brought to her eyes. She calmed down after a few moments and took a few steady breathes. She tried to look around at her surroundings, but all she saw were blurry shapes instead of objects. It appeared to her that there were three large moving blurs that were people, well living things anyway. Next to her there was another 'living' blur about her side, both of them seemed to be lying on a bed. All of them seemed to be in a one room house of some short that seemed to have a fireplace, the bed she was on, and a window; which seemed to have something moving behind it. All of this strangely reminded her of her house she lived in now.

"Look," said the large brown blur, "Terra, Kovu, and Drago; twins! One boy and one girl!"

"What are their names, Father?" asked the reddish blur by the fire.

Well, Kovu, I think your father and I have already decided on Carrie for a girl and –"

"Shine-Ra for the boy," finished Kovu's father.

When Carrie heard her name she became worried. Was this dream about her past? Or some other Carrie's past?

Just then another blur appeared out of no where holding something in its arms.

"Father! Kovu!" it called out. "My daughter is born today! Her name is Mystic; here she is for all to see." He indicated that the pinkish-purple blur he was holding was Mystic.

Kovu laughed, "Well Father now you really are the 'Great Mufasa', having two children _and_ a granddaughter all in the same night." Kovu chuckled some more. "Cognates' all the same Kayposa." Laughter came from the window that Kovu was now standing by. "Drago, be nice. For once in your life be nice," she joked. Drago growled something back to her.

For a brief moment Carrie could clearly see that there was a huge red dragon on the other side of the window! She started to fuss and cry when Mystic suddenly floated over to her and Shine-ra and curled up around them. This some how calmed Carrie down.

"Aww how cute," Terra said.

Just then there was a loud knock that made everyone look at the door, and Carrie to wake up.

Carrie opened her eyes and saw her mother, Terra, talking to someone at the door. They were whispering about her!

"…thanks again for getting her before everyone noticed. If Gallus had found her…"

Carrie started to worry when she heard Gallus' name. Gallus was a ruthless, evil man who would stop at nothing to get power. It was widely know that he was trying to get power from anything magical. Many creatures were on his list, such as Dragons, Griffins, the Kerin, and Shape-shifters. Most people didn't worry, care, or both; but they were human. Carrie and Terra were Shape-shifters, so they worried, a lot.

She heard her mom say bye to whoever she was talking to. Outside she heard two people walking away and one of them suddenly say, "Nanuk." Which was the sound the Ettin made. The Ettin are small multi-colored rabbit-dog like creatures. There was only one Ettin that could talk or would even come to see them and that was Lynx. Which meant Bubba, the yeti, had been there as well. Both Lynx and Bubba were the last of their kid; although, Lynx had a mate, he was still the last male of his kind.

Carrie saw her mom close the door and shut her eyes and pretended to be asleep. She heard her mom walk toward the bed and pull out a chair and sit down.

"I know you are awake," Terra said in a flat voice, "I heard you gasp at Gallus' name."

"Well what does he have to do with me? Why am I home from school anyway?" Carrie said as she got up, "This was my first day in sixth grade, and I am at home!"

"You know damn well Gallus is after shape-shifters. Anyways, you passed out at school. You were most likely pushing yourself too hard again. I told you that skipping 5th grade was a bad i-"

"Mom, I did not skip it, I passed then in 2 weeks."

"Well, pace yourself better. You are only five years old you know."

"Mom, I won't be five till tomorrow. I am four and niney-nine hundredths."

"Well at any rate you are staying home for a while. Oh, cheer up. Gabbie and Miles are coming over tomorrow for your birthday," Terra replied.

"But Mom, they will not arrive here till the day after my birthday. Is lynx or Bubba coming, or how about Ralph?" an egger Carrie asked.

She was sitting at the edge of the bed while her mom was trying to start a fire, so terra didn't answer right away. Plus, she was trying to carefully choose the right words to say. She started to say something about Ralph's responablties at the castle and Lynx and Bubba, but Carrie didn't hear a word. She was staring at her clothes. There were burnt and frayed, she wore them for the first time today…so why were they burnt? Plus, they were fine before she blanked out at school.

"Mom," she interrupted, "why are my clothes burnt? They were fine this morning when I left, and before I blanked out…so what happened?" Terra looked worried at this question. She was quite for a while before she replied with, "You were shivering when you got home so we put you by the fire. While you were asleep the fire went out. I guess we just had you too close to the fire."

Carrie knew her mother was lying; Terra never let the fire go out.

They ate in silence. After they ate Terra got Carrie to talk about what she wanted to do for her birthday. They talked about what to wear, what to wear, what food to make, and how chocolately her cake would be. After a few hours, Carrie fell asleep…

The next thing Carrie knew she on the foot of a bed with Mystic, and Shine-ra. There is another knock on the door and Kayposa answered the door. Two figures came in; a small one about 3 feet tall and a huge 7 foot tall one. The small one suddenly said, "Nanuk!" That meant the ones who cam in were Lynx and Bubba!

"Hello everyone." Lynx said cheerfully.

"Lynx, did you come by just to see the new ones? Or do you have news about Gallus?" asked Kovu.

"I have good news and bad news," replied Lynx."

"Good news first I always say," said Mufasa.

"Your definition of good news is normally no where near the true definition."

"Drago! Be nice to Father! Even if normally wrong," Kovu replied. Mufasa just made a 'humph' sound at that statement.

"Well, your getting the good news first anyway. Good news: Gallus is dead, we killed him!" Lynx started. Everyone was happy and cheering except Kovu, Kayposa, and Drago. Carrie was confused. _If he died back then, why is he alive now?_ She thought to herself. As she thought this Kayposa looked over at her weird, well she was still seeing blurs, so maybe it wasn't a weird look.

"Why do you three look so glum about this? This is good news!" said Terra.

"Good news? That is impossible," replied Kovu.

"How is it impossible? I should know I was there!" Lynx shouted angrily.

"Me there too!" Bubba added.

"Kovu and I do not doubt that, nor does Kayposa. There are other reasons it is impossible," said Drago.

"What do you mean, _Dragon_? If Lynx and Bubba say it is true, then it was true!" roared Mufasa. Drago did not seem to react well to being called 'Dragon'. Kovu didn't either.

"WhatDrago means Father is that if Gallus is dead then we should be as well," Kayposa replied dryly.

"What do you mean, 'we should be as well'?" asked Mufasa.

"Did you forget Gallus stole the power of the Gods? If Gallus dies, so do we; unless, he lost that power. At any rate, he might come back," Kovu explained.

Carrie noticed Mystic looking at her oddly. Mystic floated over to her father and whispered something in his ear. Kayposa then looked at Carrie.

"You don't have to worry," He said aloud to everyone, "The Gods are safe."

"How do you know?" asked Kovu.

"Never mind that," said Kovu who was also looking at Carrie. "What is the bad news Lynx?"

"Okay, bad news…right before we 'killed' Gallus he ordered his men to come here. They will be here by morning." Lynx replied very fast and very quietly. There was a few moments a silence, then…

"WHAT?!?!?!" screamed Terra. Her scream startled Mystic, who was on the mantle, causing her to jump and knock over a vase. There was a load crash right after the scream and…

Carrie sat up in bed short of breath and sweating…


	3. Birthday Surprises

**Chapter 2: Birthday Surprises**

Carrie woke with a start from the loud crash or something glass or ceramic shattering. She sat up in her bed and look over at the fireplace. It was still dark and the fire had gone out a while ago, but she could make out that the vase from on top of the fireplace was missing. She looked at the floor to find it in at least a hundred pieces. Even as she got up to start cleaning it up she had this odd feeling that someone was getting yelled at for knocking over the vase. After she finished cleaning p the vase she got dressed and restarted the fire; when she was done, the sun had risen. Terra started to stir as the sunlight fell upon her sleeping form.

"Good morning, Mom."

"Good morning, Carrie," Terra yawned. "You're up early."

"I had trouble sleeping, that's all," Carrie said with a shrug. As Terra got dressed, Carrie made oatmeal for both of them.

"Mom, do you want anything in your oatmeal?"

"Oatmeal again? You made that last time Carrie?"

"I know, but it's the only thing I don't burn when I cook it."

"You might be a genius when comes to school, but you a still a kid when it comes to cooking," Terra joked.

After they ate, Carrie was sitting at the table reading her school books. Terra, on the other hand, was pacing like she was worried, or expecting something. She kept looking out the window, waiting for something or someone to come. Carrie tried to ignore her mother as she read her books. Something was going on, but she had no idea what.

About lunchtime Carrie heard the unmistakable sound of a large number of horses coming toward the house. Terra was staring out the window with wide eyes as she instructed her daughter to hide under the bed.

"But Mom, I wan-"

"Don't 'But Mom' me! DO it!" Terra yelled back. Carrie was in shock. Her mom had never yelled at her before. She wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"Okay, Mom," Carrie muttered almost to the floor. She then quickly crawled under the bed and searched for the trapdoor that was there. The door was so well hidden, she almost crawled past it. Once she got it open far enough, she slip inside. The trapdoor hid a small crawl space with held a pillow, blanket, dried food, lamps, oil, books, and more the enough room for the five year old to move around. Just as Carrie let the trapdoor shut, there was pounding on the house door, followed by a yelled, "Open up! In the name of King Gallus, Open up!" Carrie cracked the trap door open enough to see what was going on. Where her mother was standing was not an elderly lady.

"One minute, one minute. I do no move a quick as I use to…" the old woman replied.

When the door was opened, the poor woman was face to face with twenty of Gallus' men, the fact that they were Gallus' men was easy to tell, what with the purple uniforms with a large gold "G" for the two officers and the 'lightish red' uniforms with a large silver "G" of the grunts. There were only two officers among the twenty men. One of the officers looked very familiar to Carrie, from where she did not know. He had purple eyes and dark purple, almost black hair. Where did she know him?

Suddenly he looked right at her! Carrie's blood ran cold, she was doomed! Then the solider winked at her and put his finger to his lips, as if to tell her to stay quiet. She nodded at him not knowing what else to do. The other soldiers had been talking amongst themselves during this, but 'Purple-eyes' just ignored them as he looked at the elderly woman before him.

The other officer held out a piece of parchment and a quill and asked the lady to sign the form. 'Purple-eyes' started at the quill as if to try and make it burst into flame just from though alone. As the woman touched the quill she yelled out in pain and dropped it to the floor. When Carrie looked back up at the old woman, she was no longer there, but her mother was standing in her place.

"Well, well, long time no see Terra. Where's the girl?" the other officer spit out.

First things first, where is Shine-Ra?" Terra retorted. Upon hearing Shine-Ra's name, Carrie almost gasped out load. That was the name from her dream! So the dreams _were_ about her past! She had an older brother and sister, as well as a twin brother, she never knew! As soon as she got out of this, she was going to try and find them. She really had not idea how close they were…

The officer shrugged as he said, "Shine-Ra is dead. He died when we were trying to get him to use magic. The girl?"

"Carrie," Terra glared, "is gone. She was kidnapped when she was only three."

The officer smirked as he turned to 'Purple-eyes' and said, "Kayoso, come here. Is this woman lying?" Carrie's eyes went wide as she started at the man she soon realized that it was none other then her older brother Kayposa!

Kayposa stepped forward and said, "You said my name wrong…again. It's Kay-pos-a, not Kayoso."

"Terra," the officer said, ignoring Kayposa, "Kayoso here has a natural talent for finding lies. It is a shame for you, though." Kayposa growled at the officer quietly, and stepped in front of Terra. Carrie began to wonder if Kayposa was a trader, or if he would lie, and therefore not turn in Terra and Carrie. She had her answer soon enough.

"She tells a half-lie. The girl, Carrie, died at the age of three. She was trampled by a herd of elk," he lied. Carrie took this as her queue to hide once again. She let the door close silently and sat down. She prayed to the three Goddesses that everything would work out. The she heard Kayposa voice, but it was not out loud, it was in her mind!

"_Carrie, do not worry. I will not let them take you. And if Terra remains calm she will be fine as well. I ma sorry to say, you will not remember this for quite a while._"

"_What do you mean, I will not remember? I have two brothers, a sister, and a father I never knew! Me? Forget that? I think not!'_ Carrie thought.

"_Kovu, take care of Carrie. Do __not__ let her find out about us until Father comes back,_" Kayposa 'said' ignoring Carrie.

"_Don't worry, Kayposa, I'll do my job. You keep you end up._" Carrie was about to ask Kovu where she was when she heard someone really close to the bed. She started to panic.

"Hey! I have personal stuff under there! Stay out!" Terra yelled.

"You own nothing, _Shape-shifter_!" The officer told her. "As of ten minutes ago you are under arrest and shall be talk to King Gallus himself! Now detain her!"

"No!" Terra screamed. Soon all Carrie heard was a loud roar and fighting. After ten minutes of growling, roaring, screams, other noises of fighting; there was a loud roar that turned into a scream, Terra's scream.

"We have her, sir," replied one of the soldiers. "Shall we look under the bed, sir?"

"Sergeant Louis, I will remind you that the girl is dead," Kayposa said, sounding very angry.

"Yes, Private Jowns, Look under the bed." Louis said paying no attention to Kayposa. Carrie heard men moving near the bed and the bed start to move. '_Kayposa_' Carrie's mind screamed out in fear.

"Stop, Private!" Her brother shouted.

"Kayoso? What are you doing?"

"What I am doing Sergeant is none of your concern. I am the highest ranking officer here and I will give the orders here!" Kayposa ranted. "And it is Caption Kayposa! Not Kayoso." Louis muttered something about 'Gallus hearing about this'. "Let him! He ordered me here! Now we will head back to base to present this shape-shifter to His Lordship, Gallus. That is an order! Move!" Carrie could hear the sounds of the soldiers moving around then they left.

It was not long before Carrie started to cry. Then she heard Kayposa in her mind again, "_Here now, don't cry. You will see your mother again; I'll make sure of it. You might even see me then as well._"

"But I'm all alone," Carried sobbed.

"_No you're not_," Kayposa chuckled, "_Kovu's watching over you, and she'll help you out. Oh, by the way, Happy fifth Birthday Little Sister!_"

Carrie, sitting in the cold and dark crawlspace, started to cry, sing and fall asleep all at the same time.

"Happy Birthday to me. Happy Birthday to me. Happy yawn Birthday, dear Carrie. Happy yawn Birth---day--- t---o--- ….zzzzZZZzzzz…."

She slept peacefully and, as Kayposa said, forgot almost everything that happened.


End file.
